One Time Thing
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: The weather is hot and muggy. Could that be why Goku humps Sanzo's leg? Or is it something else? M for a reason REVIEW!


Woot! I got another one! Go me! -happy dance- Any ways as always REVIEW!! I would love to see like 10 reviews for this story. You don't even have to give advice just something! (yes I know i'm a review whore but i have no one else to read my stuff...). This one isn't as long as my others i notice, wonder why? huh. The weather here is hot and muggy and thats where i thought of this. :3

* * *

It was late spring, when the heat of summer is just beginning to burn off the moisture, making the air sticky. As if the weather weren't bad enough Sanzo also had to deal with Goku, whos out of character antics was well past annoying and was bordering on infuriating. The monkey had been stealing odd things from around the temple and hiding them in his room. Normally Sanzo would just dissmiss it as another instanc of Goku acting stupid, but his already short temper was made even worse by the complaining monks. And tp top it all off, the saru was clingyer then ever. Whenever Sanzo sat down it seemed, there was Goku, wiggling in beside him or leaning against his leg on the floor. Just like he was doing now...

For the last time, Get Off." Sanzo glared down at the golden eyed boy who was sitting on the floor, arms and legs wrapped around the monk's shin.

"But Sanzooo! I feel weird!"

"Isn't that what you've been saying for the past week, idiot?" Sanzo tried to go back to work, his desk was covered with papers hat he'd been putting off.

"Yeah but...today is worse..." Goku whined wrapping himself even closer to Sanzo's leg.

"I don't care! Why don't you go bug some one else!" Sanzo had had it up to there and past. He started shaking his leg in an attempt to Goku loose but the boy's cry stopped him. 'Didi I hurt him?' Sanzo looked closer, concerned for the saru despite how annoying he was. But Goku pressed his face into Sanzo's robes, his whole body tense. Sanzo was about to say something when a breathy moan came from Goku. 'What in the hell?!' Sanzo watched speachless as Goku tipped his head back and started grinding himself against Sanzo's leg.

"The fuck do you think your dong!?" Sanzo yelled finally shaking Goku loose. The boy fell back crying out in frustration the tent in his pants evident. "Please Sanzo! Its so bad! I can't stand it any more!" The monk refused to look close enough but in the glimpse he got of Goku's eyes before he turned and began glaring at his desk, he thought he might have seen tears.

"What the hell ever..." he growled, picking up his pen "Just keep it down." Sanzo went back to his work. For all of two seconds. The distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down seemedto tingle along his senses. Goku tried to be quiet, but when his hand touched his stiff erection and his hot fingers wrapped around the length he couldn't help the throaty cry that escaped. Sanzo dared to look down at his charge who'd leaned up against the desk next to him. He instantly regreted it. Goku had one hand working up and down his member and the other hand farther down, his fingers lost from view being inside his jeans, but Sanzo could guess exactly what Goku was doing with those digits and how it must be driving him almost insane to not be able to reach as far inside as he wanted. The erotic vivion of Goku fondeling himself was the straw that broke the camles back. With a growl, Sanzo hoisted goku up off the floor and pushed the boy face down over his desk.

"This is a one time thing, got it?" the monk yanked down Goku's pants to his knees and feasted his eyes for a moment on the full of goku's ass. Taking a pert globe in his left hand, Sanzo (A/N He's still sitting in his chair btw) brought the fingers of his right hand to his mouth, knowing from past experience that things went easier with a little help. He pressed one long finger against the tightly puckered hole and pressed it in. Goku fisted his hands and gritted his teeth. Sanzo's one finger felt better inside him then two of his own. When the blond priest didn't move right away Goku pushed himslef back, making the finger slid in and out of him a little. A smirk tugged at Sanzo's mouth, of course goku wouldn't really be bothered by the discomfort, all he'd ever wanted was pure sensation. Now moving his finger rapidly in and out Sanzo added the second and pushed them both in. This time Goku actually cried out, his thighs tensing and the muscles around Sanzo's intruding digits squeezing tight.

"You have to relax. It'll only hurt for a second." Sanzo's voice was smooth exactly the opposite of what he felt, but the hand that was still grabbing Goku's butt was gently stroking his skin and that seemed to calm the saru a bit. Taking his chance, Sanzo began to move his fingers again, quickly speeding up.

Goku seriously though he might have found heaven. Sanzo's fingers inside him where making hot ripples chase each other up and down his body. The tight coil that he'd suffered with for weeks wasn't loosening at all but where it had once been bordering on pain it was now onlt pleasure. "S-sanzo..." Goku looked back at the man "More please...More!" he begged, pushing back against Sanzo's hand. Sanzo quirked an eyebrow and took out his fingers. Goku's mewled at the empty feeling but he was quickly distracted. Sanzo pushed open his priest's robes and released his own member to the air. He gave it a few quick strokes to spread the pre-cum that had pooled on the tip before he grabbed Gou's ass once again with both hands. He palmed the cheeks and with his thumbs, stretched the little opening as far as he thought he could with out causing Goku any unnecessary pain. The golden eyed boy only watched as Sanzo slowly pulled his hips into the right position and lined himslef up. The monk's sadistic streak came out then and he teased goku, pushing gently only to pull back just before he entered.

"Dammit Sanzo! Quit being such a tease!" Goku whined, something he knew got on the preist's nerves big time. Sanzo growled, his lip curling. "Shut up you stupid monkey!" he pulled Goku down, the tiny looking opening swallowing him half-way. Sanzo lifted Goku up, the monkey gripping the edge of the desk with white knuckles and pulled him down again, this time getting in all the way. With Sanzo's member fulling seated and pulsing inside him, Goku ammended his earlier thought. _This_ was heaven. Without waiting for Sanzo, Goku started moving himself up and down, grinding himself against the stiff cock in his ass.

"O God! Sanzo! Ah! Your inside me! Aaah! God this is so much better! Ah! Sanzo!" Goku kept up an almost continuose stream of babble as he bobbed up and down, using the desk as leverage. "You talk way to much for some one who's getting fucked." Sanzo commented dryly. He let go of Goku's ass and hooked his hands instead under the boy's knees, brining them up. Now goku rested back to front with Sanzo. This new position also gave Sanzo almost entire control. The monk waited a few moments before he started to move, wanting to savor the feeling of the monkey wrapped around him. Then he slowly lifted goku half way off and brought him down hard. Goku's words where lost in the animal like cries of lust that burned his throat coming out. He couldfeel as Sanzo pulled out, how his body molded to the shape of the member inside him and the harsh friction from when Sanzo droppedhim back down, made Goku's vision white out. His gold eyes staring up blindly at the ceiling, Goku reveld in the feeling of Sanzo fucking him. The priest in question was doing his hardest to last longer. How Goku's ass vlenched around his cock as hethrust in almost made him cum everytime. but he'd be dammed if Goku came after him. Changing just slighty the angle of his thrust Sanzo managed to hit Goku's prostate dead on. The added sensation rocketing through him was all it took for Goku to scream and squirt his seed all over himself. Gratified that the monkey had cum first, Sanzo let himself go, shooting his load deep into Goku. Sanzo flopped the boy back over the desk and gently pulled out. Not a drop escaped Goku and the heretical child lay panting on the desk top, the tension that had been building up for the past week finally released.

As Goku started to gently snore Sanzo righted his clothing and watched him. 'ok...' he admited to himself 'maybe this won't be such a one time thing.' he ran a hand through his sweaty hair once beofre getting up to set Goku in order.

I


End file.
